


A Murmmer's Farce of a Song

by LArtoriusCastius (Willibonvonnothing)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Rhaegar and Lyanna live, This is Not a Good Thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibonvonnothing/pseuds/LArtoriusCastius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All tales of young maidens and valiant knights have a happy ending. This is a notion that gets thrown in Lyanna's face after her 'rescue'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lyanna had grown up on tales of heroes, raised listening to nobles and servants boast about how the young lady Stark had the wolf's blood flowing through her veins. A temper and hotheadedness she shared with Brandon, and to a lesser extent Benjen. They were three of a kind, the Wild Wolf, the She-Wolf and the Young Pup. Yet, as she stood across from Ned, she couldn't help but feel she'd made a mistake. Erred in her judgement that the blood of the first men ran weaker in him, than it did the rest of them. A quiet wolf still had fangs.

She loved Ned the most of her siblings. He was memories of soft smiles teased out of his dour expression by her antics, of a shoulder to cry on when Brandon was lost in his own world and Benjen was too young to understand.

So, to see his soft cloud-grey eyes harden with rage cut deep. He hadn't said a word, yet she could feel the emotions rolling off of him as she and Rhaegar took a seat. Her husband had wanted to stand, to remind Eddard that though he was Lord Paramount and Rhaegar's good brother, Rhaegar was now king by Eddard's own hand. A soft reminder that he was a king who lacked an army had ended that small defiance.

"My sister," Ned spoke, his expression dark as his eyes bore into Lyanna's. "Has begged for your life. Said that there was no abduction, that she went with you on her own free will. I wish to know, why."

"I was in need of another heir." Rhaegar's voice was low and as calm to match Ned's as he continued. "We met at Harenhall, and your sister impressed me as the Knight of the Laughing Tree. I was sent to unmask the Knight, my father thinking they were a traitor, and instead I found her. The crown of flowers were to show my respect. After that, we started exchanging letters and fell in love. She did not wish to marry Lord Baratheon, and I needed a daughter to fulfill my son's destiny. When presented with the chance, she came along with me. I love her no less than Elia, and as soon as this is over, I shall marry her before the Seven, just as I had your own Gods." He made it sound so simple, as if the rebel's were the unreasonable party in this war.

"Ned-" Lyanna began, hoping to clarify as Ned tensed at the mention of Robert. A wound that was still swore, one of many she'd inflicted upon him. But her plea was cut off, as Ned's hands slammed into the table. Hands go to their respective pommels as Kingsguard and Ned's bodyguards wait to see who draws first. Ned's voice cut through as he continued.

"You have said your piece for now." He asks, teeth bared in a way that brings back memories of Brandon. Ned turns his gaze to Rhaegar. "Your son's destiny?" He bites out, never one to mince words in the first place.

"As the Prince Who Was Promised. A song of ice and fire, to bring forth the dawn and put an end to the Long Night. A Visenya to go alongside Aegon and Rhaenys, for the dragon must have three heads. I was simply trying to protect the kingdom." Rhaegar said with cool confidence, until he saw a queer look pass over Ned's face.

Ned lowered his chin, shaking as he gripped the edges of the table, knuckles white from the strain. "My King." Lyanna refused to shudder at the venom that dripped from her brother's voice as spoke. "A question. Who were the founders of House Targaryen?"

"Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters."

"And in what order were they born?"

Rhaegar narrowed his brow in thought. "Visenya, Aegon then Rhaenys. Why do you care?"

"For a man so concerned about prophecies and wishing to invoke them, you let your carelessness betray you." Ned shot back, and Lyanna watched as her husband's face shifted from confused to horrified understanding.

"Ned, plea-" She could fix this, she had to fix this. She couldn't lose Ned after all this.

"No!" He shouted, as his steel grey eyes cut through her. "I have heard enough excuses! Prophecies, destinies, fairy tales and a minstrel's fantasy! Is this what this war has been fought for?! Is this why Brandon and Father died?"

"Lord Stark, it was King Aerys who-" Ser Dayne began only to be frozen with a look.

"They were doing their duty, trying to protect their sister, and their daughter. My father was burned alive, my brother strangled in a vain attempt to save him and you wish to put the blame on a dead man? There was no note, no announcement, nothing to indicate that this was anything other then actions most foul, and you have the audacity to sit before me and act as if you are the wronged party?"

Ned took a breath, as if to calm himself. "In this war, I have lost two fathers." Her own father, and Lord Arryn, she thought unable to bring her eyes up off the floor. "Two brothers." Brandon and Robert. "And when I finally return to Winterfell, do you know what will be waiting for me? A woman who is love with a shadow of a man, and got nothing but his lesser of a brother as a reward. I won't be able to look my wife in the eye for the rest of my life, without wondering if it is me, or Brandon she truly wants." He sighed."I watched as thousands of men, suffer and throw themselves on the sword in an attempt to rescue you. Simply because you bear the name Stark. Because you weren't able to do your duty."

"Duty?!" Lyanna shouted, incensed by her brother's words. "I never asked for Brandon and Father to come rescue me! I never asked for your friend to raise the kingdom for me! If it was my duty to be sold like a broad mare, sod it. All I wanted was freedom! A chance to make my own decisions for once!"

"And what has it brought you? Where is this Visenya, your Lord Husband speaks so highly of?! For I have seen a nephew placed in my arms! Are you going to make him a eunuch, in some attempt to stop the cock between his legs from interfering with your husband's beloved prophecy?! Men from the furthest reaches of the North, all the way to the deserts of Dorne lost their lives for your supposed freedom! Do you think you'll be happy here? Do you think the people of the realm will love you, when all your selfishness has brought is fire and blood!? They will not remember how gracefully you rode a horse. How your boasts of being a better swordsman than Benjen were amusing as a child. They will only remember that because of you, their son is dead. Their father is dead. Their brother is dead. You want freedom? Have it. As Lord of Winterfell, I grant it to you. You are hereby stripped of all titles and inheritance, by the power invested in me as Lord Paramount and Head of House Stark. You will bear no more responsibilities than the ones you desire. May you find some happiness in that."

-

She was a girl raised on stories, with a love for beautiful things. And yet, as she watched the last smudges of grey marched off in the horizon, she wondered what it'd have been like if she hadn't fallen for the knight in shining armor come to rescue her from her fate. Had chosen a brash young lord who sought her affection at every turn and died for it, instead of a prince who charmed her with soft songs and promises of a brighter future.

Perhaps, she would have still had her pack. Might have found love in a man who was loved by all but her. Spent her days as a Lady adored by those around her, free to do as she wished, instead of having to stubbornly walk by as servants whispered barbed words behind her back, and a husband that grew cold at her failure to produce a proper heir. Unfortunately, the gods are cruel, and she'd never get a chance to find out.


	2. A Repetitive Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakes also have fangs. This is the moment where Elia bares hers.

O how far the Dragon has fallen, Elia thought. The mightiest beast to ever grace the skies of Westeros, brought so low by such humble creatures. The Stag, and the Falcon had given their lives, but the Wolf had been enough to finish the task. The howls of a Wild Wolf had started this war, and the fangs of a Quiet Wolf, often forgotten as he trailed behind his siblings, had ended it.

A hundred years. That was Elia's estimate. In a hundred years there will be students of the Citadel sitting among the Maesters, to watch as their betters debated their histories and argued other possibilities, of a different Westeros where a victory was a defeat. This war would be a sticking point to them, no doubt. It was every bards dream played out upon the seven kingdoms, where every young man and woman had to play their part. Soldiers were sent off to die for a cause their lords deemed just, and women were set aside, told to wait for their return, to pray that the ravages of war landed away from their doorstep.

Those were the roles of the small folk, and as Elia walked through the Black Cells, her destination closer with every step, she almost envied their roles. They would simply die. It could be a gruesome death, one left to linger on the battlefield as their lifeblood slowly drained, or the cruel death of an innocent caught in the crossfire. But it would be release, where the gods might grant peace in the afterlife.

Elia was not so blessed, as she paused before one of the many cell doors. She skirted death's advance more times than she cared to count. Born with a weak constitution, in a harsh land and dealt a harsher fate, she was well aware how the gods were as quick to take their favor as to bestow it. She had been given a duty with her birth, to uphold the peace and defend the realm. That was her role to play, and she'd do it through mad men and schemers alike if she needed.

A fact reinforced by the scene before her as she entered the cell, her ever quiet escort following close behind. The jailer was well-mannered enough to stay out of the room, and out of sight.

A better chance of alerting the guards if she was so inclined to free the prisoner. She wasn't.

Long matted hair, traces of blood on his lips, and the ever present stench of filth.

She didn't bother to hide her soft smile as her husband's gaze went from the stone floors to the trimmings of her dress. Eyes of amethyst traveled upward, and it was only the memories of the past few months that kept her fangs in place, and Rhaegar's chains in place.

"You will catch a cold down here." He said, with a care that brought a maelstrom of emotions to her heart. She wanted to laugh, that now, brought so low by his own folly did he finally decide to show affection to her. She wanted to cry, to tend to his wounds and whisper that everything would be okay, as she attended to the needs of such sorrowful eyes.

She followed her heart, knowing the pain in her hand would be worth it as the sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the halls.

Rhaegar slumped, given only room to stand by the chains around his wrists. "Elia... I had to.. forgive m-" She didn't even hesitate, another echo as the back of her hand struck his cheek with enough force to draw a thin line of blood.

"How dare you." She seethed. "When you awarded the Stark girl at Harrenhal, shaming me in front of the entire realm, you begged forgiveness. 'A passing fancy to a young woman. It was nothing, my love'. And fool I was, I forgave you. When you had to leave as I lay just out of the birthing bed for your firstborne son, you begged forgiveness. 'Matters to deal with the safety and fortune of the realm. I shall return with haste, my love.' I forgave you."

"And now," Elia took a step back as if to admire Rhaegar's prison. "Where thousands of my countrymen lay dead and the kingdom is covered in a layer of blood, all because of your foolishness. You will again, try to beg forgiveness? You shall not have it."

"Elia.." He protested quietly. "Everything I do... I do for the kingdom... The dragon must have three heads-" Elia's fingers found their way around Rhaegar's throat. She lacked the strength to choke a man to death, but within her slender arms she possessed enough to shut one up.

"I could have given you a third. I would have given you a third, even at the risk of my life, if you had just asked. Any woman within the kingdom would have welcomed you to their bed if you needed another child! You could have bedded a whore for all I care! But instead you run off with the betrothed of a Lord Paramount and incite the bloodiest war seen since the Blackfyre Rebellion!"

She took a breath, she needed to calm herself. She was here for a purpose beyond venting, she would do that to air in her own time. "You are a fool of the highest measure Rhaegar. And unfortunately, the gods favor your kind."

With no response forthcoming from her former husband, she continued. "You have been sentence to the Wall, where you may serve the rest of your days among the Nights Watch. On the morrow, a man of the Nights Watch will gather you from this cell, and escort you north. Perhaps one day you may atone for your sins."

"And Lyanna..?" Barely above a whisper, but it was enough for Elia to see red. Only the cool, rough hand of Eddard Stark around her free wrist prevented her from laying into Rhaegar with more blows.

The Northman didn't say a word, only inclining his head for her to continue once she was calm enough to resist leaving the father of her children as little more than a smear on the cell walls. Perhaps the tales were true, Northern men had ice in their veins. Ned's face as unreadable as ever as he let go of her wrist.

"The fate of Lady Stark has yet to be decided." She bit out, having to use every last ounce of control in her body to prevent herself from flying into a rage as she watched some of the tension leave Rhaegar's shoulders. Or to refer to her escort's sister as anything unbecoming. Vicious names could be left till later, when she was around true friends and family to vent.

"I suppose you are king then..." Rhaegar mused to Ned.

"Hardly." Elia interrupted. She had asked for as much privacy as possible for this meeting, and for the most part Lord Stark had honored that request. Observing and watching, little more. "My son has been named King, and I shall act as Regent until he is old enough to take the crown. Lord Stark has, begrudgingly, taken up the position as Lord Hand until such time as he is unneeded. Between the two of us, we might be able to repair the realm you ruined."

-

She had hoped for the look of defeat on Rhaegar's face to be sweet as she informed him of his fate. A petty strike against him for all that she had to suffer for his foolishness, but it left a bitter taste. Elia had hoped for some small satisfaction, a measure of justice to be found in this madness.

Instead, she was left with a broken kingdom to rule, children to raise without a father, and debts to be paid. With that in mind, she made herself a promise, as Eddard Stark bowed before her. There would be no songs sung about Rhaegar or Lyanna, no love poems written about their passions. The truth would not die so easily, even if she had to bribe every maester in the Citadel. Everyone in Westeros would know the fate of Prince Rhaegar, and how some songs do not deserve happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, wasn't sure how to end this one. And I'm pretty sure it's not as succinct and punchy as the last chapter, so yeah. This is semi-AU. In the first chapter, Ned kinda just left after chewing out Lyanna and Rhaegar. He had a wife and kid to get back to, and he was too disgusted by the actions of his sister and her lover to even think of sticking around and helping to clean up their mess.
> 
> In this chapter, I changed some background info. Specifically that Caitlyn Tully married Jon Arryn, and Lysa Tully got foisted off to Benjen Stark, mostly because Ned decides to make one-selfish decision and keeps his promise to Ashara. Without a wife or kid to run back to (that he knows about anyways), Ned is a little more open to being convinced to stick around and ensure that the kingdom doesn't crumble under a boy king and his regent mother. Regardless, comments, questions and concerns are always welcome. And until next time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day!
> 
> Probably won't be writing another story in this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this story came out as less bashing Rhaegar and Lyanna, and more of Ned being justifiably pissed at the two of them for being the biggest pair of idiots in the kingdom. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, and feel free to leave a comment, concern or review if you so desire. I posted this on FF.net under the same name.


End file.
